The present disclosure relates to a reproduction processing apparatus, an imaging apparatus, a reproduction processing method, and a program recorded on a non-transitory computer readable medium.
As imaging apparatuses, for example, digital still cameras and video cameras capable of reproducing imaged data are common. In these kinds of imaging apparatuses, in the case of reproducing desired image data from a large amount of image data imaged in the past, the image data were selected after designating the date and time of the image or the like.
In this respect, imaging apparatuses capable of measuring a position have increased along with the development of GPS technology in recent years. These kinds of imaging apparatuses attach and save position information regarding the latitude, longitude and the like of the location where the image data were imaged. In this manner, using the position information attached to the image data, it has become possible to select data desired to be reproduced from the imaging location.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-87647 is an example of the above-described related art.